I dare you to Kiss him!
by Mizukage909
Summary: Gray must kiss Natsu... but why?


_Another one shot by me! All I can say is: Enjoy! =^._.^=_

* * *

**I dare you to kiss him!**

**One-Shot**

**...**

_ by Kaze909_

"No, just, no!"

"But you lost... so that's what you get!"

"B-But that's just awkward! Do something different!"

"No. Now do it already Ice shit!"

"But why him! Can't it be like Mira or at least a girl?! Why the hell HIM!?" Gray whispered frantically, almost ripping his hair out of his head.

"Because it's fun..." Gajeel smirked, almost laughing, but he held back and crossed his arms instead. Those two had a bet going on. And of course the Ice mage had lost.

Gray gulped nervously.

"B-But he is a guy!" he tried desperate to change his thick headed mind, but that didn't go so well as expected. Gajeel shook his head and pointed at the fire dragon slayer.

Gray started to sweat spasmodically. He would do anything not do _it, _but he neither wanted to know what might happen if Gajeel does change his mind. Maybe he wanted him to do something worse. So, the poor Ice mage had to gulp his pride down and started to staggered towards the pink haired idiot.

Gajeel, who was closely watching him from behind, started to almost laugh out loud, but didn't dare to get the attention from the other guild members.

Gray hesitated to go further towards the salmon haired dragon slayer, this might not turn out good. He tried to smooth his convulsive face, but he failed that too.

His shivering hand slowly moved it's way towards Natsu's shoulder, to get his attention of course. Gray gulped once more before tapping him.

Before Gray had the chance to tap his shoulder, Lucy, the blonde mage, turned to him and smiled joyous at him. "Hey Gray!" she greeted playfully.

He nodded, since it was at the moment all what he could do. No word could leave his mouth, he was too nervous.

"Gray?" Natsu re-asked in disbelieve and spun his head immediately around to him. Gray, unfortunately, was still in his stupid position, he wasn't able to move until now.

He snapped his hand away from his not yet tapped shoulder beside him, stripping his shirt unconsciously off.

"What do you wan Ice pants?" he asked annoyed, taking another bite from his fire chicken he just ordered form Mira. Gray sighed once more, before moving his face closer to Natsu's face.

He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to not to 'hear' the rest of the guild.

"Uhrg...G-Gray...what a-"

The Dragon Slayer had no time to finish his sentence when Gray's lips forcibly crushed onto his lips. Natsu's eyes shot open, not knowing what to do or how to react. He slowly dropped his freshly ordered food to the not so clean fairy floor, leaving him completely shocked.

His lips were cold, giving him shiver through his spine. He wanted to pull away, but he was glued to this barstool next to Lucy.

The blonde nearly chocked to death, surely spitting it out afterwards. She gasped in horror, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

Mira, who just came back from the kitchen, dropped the plate with food to the ground under neath her, when she saw those two rivals kissing, gasping along with Lucy.

"Gr-Gra-GRAY-SAMAAAAAA! NOOO!" cried a certain water woman out loud, letting Gray finally brake his first kiss with Natsu. He wiped his mouth from his 'contagious' spit and was about to puke.

Natsu still hasn't unfroze from his shook, no he even fainted, letting him fall off his bar stool.

"Gr-Gray...wh-what was that?" asked Lucy astonished, yet serious at the same time. Gray shrugged.

Gajeel could no longer hold back and started to burst out laughing, getting the attention from everybody else who were filled with consternation, by Gray so sudden moves.

"Im never ever going to kiss that idiot..." he grumbled mad, also removing his pants off him. "He tastes disgusting..."

He took the seat next to Lucy and started to draw cirlces with his index finger on the bar counter. Mumbling curses to himself.

"Then why did you kiss him in the first place?" asked Lucy curious.

Gray took a deep breath before answering. "I lost a bet with Gajeel, so I had to kiss that bastard..."

The blonde shook her head by his stupidness and continued to eat her food, trying to get this 'kissing' image from those two out of her mind. The iron dragon slayer walked towards Gray and sat beside him, still holding his mouth from his laughter.

"The next time you loos-"

"There won't be a next time assbutt!" he hissed, kicking with one of his foot the dragon slayer off his stool, continuing to draw random circles on the bar counter with his finger.

This was embarrassing, all of his pride wasted on that bastard he hates the most. What are the others are now thinking of him, that he wasn't straight anymore?

Of course he was straight, he would never love another guy...

"Totally worth it!" chuckled Gajeel evil rolling on his stomach, carrying on to laugh out loud.

Gray growled slightly, trying to smooth his anger he held inside of him. His first kiss, also, wasted on fire breath. He wanted to waste his first kiss on some one special. Maybe Lucy or Juvia or even Erza, but NOT flame pants!

The ice mage stares stopped at a certain pink haired dragon slayer, noticing that he began to drool out of his tranquil smiling mouth...

"Maybe you should get a room next time, Gray?" giggled the white haired bartender, picking up her dropped food.

"Wh-What!? No, just, no! Over my dead body!" he cried out, trying not get 'naughty' Images of that thought about him being on the same room with that pinky.

Natsu, who still hasn't woke up, began to drool, dreaming about not so innocently dreams...

* * *

_Mhhmmm, I wonder what Natsu is dreaming about? _


End file.
